Look at that idiot
by Reberekka
Summary: A short fiction about a tragic event that occurred in Kjellberg family. Contains two chapters. Pairing: PewDiePie x Marzia
1. You're an idiot

"_Look at this idiot! He's so funny omg!_"

_

In a room white as a snowy day, maintained a peaceful atmosphere without a single sound.

The lighting that illuminated the pure room affected the bent silhouette to cast a mild shadow over the equally white bed sheets.

It was such a perfect image, as if it was photographed or painted by a master, because none of the people in the nursing room moved an inch.

Still, a great presence of anxiety could be felt in the air.

None of them talked. As if just the image wasn't enough. Words weren't needed to express how sorrowful both of them felt.

They were looking at each other without a single blink.

He, into her big deep brown eyes, and she, into his bright vivid ones, that didn't blink even once for her sake, even though she started noticing that the eyes of her fellow started to slowly tear up.

"I can't do this anymore", the man said.

"What, are you going to cry over this now?" she replied, with quite an arrogant tone considering her current position.

"No, not that," the man said "the eyes", he started saying while wiping his eyes, " tHEY BURRRNN!"

The girl started laughing hysterically at her boyfriend for killing the mood.

Suddenly, she stopped, grabbing her stomach in a painful whine, and then sobbing.

"Easy there" he said, "you wanna die before you even have to?" he tried to lighten up the mood with humor.

Sadly, it didn't work out. It used to sometimes long time ago, when this wasn't so serious.

But now it just didn't work out.

"I'm sorry" he apologized.

"You're an idiot" she giggled.


	2. I'm an idiot

"_You're an idiot_" _she said as she giggled_

It really was a tiny room to be honest.

Cramped, small and full, but still the coziest place in the apartment for all the tenants that occupied the place.

A man with the biggest dark circles you'll ever see in 2 a.m., furthermore they were exaggerated by the LED lighting coming from the monitor, because the man was probably doing something on a computer.

He looked as if he was just minding his own business, but in fact he couldn't concentrate on what he was doing at all. He was distracted by the lack of 32 hour sleep and constant blur of the vision, which happened quite often now.

When he finally realized he can't go on like that, he lifted himself from the office chair to throw himself at a little bit softer sofa, which wasn't even a meter far from the desk he was working at just a second ago.

He turned on the TV to 'rest' his eyes for a bit (like it made any difference from the monitor) and decided to slack off for a bit from editing a video he wasn't even feeling like uploading.

As he was distracted by Miley Cyrus' new naked album edition (which wasn't anything new, she has already released two of them) he didn't notice a little child to step into the room.

At first he didn't really notice it for a minute or two, until the child spoke:  
>"Daddy..?"<p>

That scared him for a second, even though he had a ten year experience with horror shit he hated so much, and even though it was his own daughter, he has almost shat his pants.

He turned around over the sofa's back to look at the child's round face.

"Oh, so you're still awake." she concluded.

Not shortly after, she sat next to her father, focusing on what was on TV.

"Not this shit again." she sighed and grabbed the remote to change the channel.

"Hey, aren't you a bit young to say things like that?" he asked.

"You curse all the time dad." She said. "You shouldn't curse at all. Don't curse then!"

He laughed.

"You're the same as your mother" patting her on her brunette head.

"But still, you're still a bit too young to say words like that, I mean, you're only 9."

"Almost ten", she pouted.

"You're _nine_. And kids who are nine should have been in bed long time ago. Couldn't sleep?" he said teasingly.

"Nah, Edgar was having a tantrum again. He's such a bothersome kid."

"Aren't kids at the age of five able to get into bed on their own?" The father said making a weird face.

"That's what I thought. I just don't get why's that little brat so attached to me."

"Maybe it's because you act so mature already." He said while wondering. "I think he sees your mother in you as well."

The child turned her little head in direction of her father. She just kept on staring at him while he was still questioning himself whether he nailed it again. He noticed her staring at him with the saddest expression he ever saw.

"You must miss her a lot", she said.

At that moment, he felt a huge sudden tide through his whole body, and felt as if he was sinking.

Still looking at her expressionless and dense, he just turned his face to the right so that his daughter doesn't have to see him like that.

"Yeah", he replied.

"Are you going to cry?"

"No…"

"It's alright if you want to."

"I already said that it's-"

"But dad you-"

"Don't worry about it, Maya."

He said, cupping one of his daughter's wet cheeks as she let out a hiccup from the tears.

She grabbed his other hand which was free and continued sobbing.

"I… I don't want you- you to- see you suffer like th- that."

"I mean, you're still doing _that _because of her, for her sake, even though you don't want to, r- right?" she said in pauses, still sobbing.

"Don't do this to yourself, dad. You've worked hard enough."

She said and hugged him tightly, and he let out a single tear, when he was sure his daughter wasn't facing him.

(…)

"Damn, after all this crying I need something sweet." Maya let out yet another sight after a hour of non-stop crying.

Felix has eventually returned back to editing videos, even though he didn't really want to. He was thinking of rather making a good-bye video sooner or later, so what's the point of editing this one.

As he heard some mild shuffling in the kitchen next-door in the background, he kept wondering why did he even start making scary gaming videos anyway.

It was for her.

For his beloved who loved horror movies and scary stories the most.

For her, he went through all those ten years playing video games like that, even though he hated them the most.

It was love.

"Dad…"

But his love died long time ago.

"Dad, I found some Nutella, want some?"

That's what other's would say.

"You know that I don't eat that crap"

But actually,

"Dad, you're an idiot" she said as she grabbed a full spoon of it.

his love still lives.

"Yeah. I'm an idiot." He giggled.


End file.
